Poolside Kiss
I´m so happy here spending my honeymoon at this island The time of my life with Judy after my previous life had been so hard Tonight, I´m having another tender moment with my bunny wife I can already tell this is going to be one wonderful marriage Once again, we visit the pool area of our fancy little hotel It´s our third day in this resort and it has been so swell After changing in the locker room, I arrive at the pool area at night Luckily for us, there are no other mammals in the area at the moment. The lanterns are burning and the fountains are flowing in the place In the quiet of the night, I can hear you sing quietly with your lovely voice My Judy´s there on one of the chairs, in her skimpy red bikini Sandals on her tiny paws and holding a martini I join her there, giving a rose to her and commenting on how beautiful she looks She also says that in my speedos, I look more handsome than Gazelle´s tigers As we hold paws near the balcony, we get a good view down to the city It looks great up here, but I prefer seeing some real beauty With your curves, hips, butt and bellybutton, it shines so strongly at the moment Of all the mammals in the city, I got the loveliest one as my mate I feel like I´m in heaven as I´m in the moonlight with you, cuddling Seeing you smile like that to me is enough to make me feel happy, my darling I pet my wife´s fur, so smooth and warm Until it´s time you decide you want to go for a swim Smiling playfully, Judy wants me to toss her in the water with a nice big splash You always love when I do that to you on a pool, for you love to feel the rush As I do that to you, you giggle eagerly like a little girl Right before pulling your fox husband down there with you as well I love it when our hearts beat together in the warmth of the sun But it´s even better in the peace and quiet with you underneath the moon In the water, I swim calmly while holding the paw of my jewel Soon, I lean closer to you as you´re against the edge of the pool Wrapping our paws around each other, we lock lips and kiss passionately The lock is so tight it can´t be opened with any key Your tail wiggles eagerly as my lips taste yours Judy, your bunny lips are sweeter than ice cream As me and my doe kiss, the atmosphere here is like in a dream This is only one of them, our happiest days The connection between us is so strong it cannot be broken I´ll always be true to the girl that completes me, my queen I can feel how your heart pounds as I nuzzle your face You´re as delectable as a bunny can be I hold you like a knight would hold his maiden It´s wonderful that you appreciate all the care and love I´ve given Even when I lift you up from the pool, our kiss still goes on I could do this all day with such a beautiful and sexy rabbit woman When think of the best moments of our honeymoon bliss Easily among them is our little poolside kiss. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Honeymoon stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:NickXJudy